Olor a Ti
by Possessmyheart
Summary: Cautivante olor que les hace perder la cabeza. Se conocieron y reconocieron por el aroma que cada uno despedía.  DMxHG. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: Lo personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen. (Por desgracia)

0-x-0

.: **Olor a ti :.**

Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, como un autómata, buscando a quien podría encontrar fuera de la cama a altas horas de la noche. Estaba orgulloso, le gustaba ser la persona malvada de la historia, adoraba quitar puntos a las casas restantes. La semana había sido buena, había encontrado a dos alumnos de Hufflepuff besándose detrás de una armadura. 25 puntos menos para cada uno, sin dejar de lado que medio colegio se entero de la situación. Encontró también a una Ravenclaw platicando con un fantasma a altas horas de la noche. 20 puntos fue lo que le resto a su casa.

Si definitivamente ese titulo de Prefecto le quedaba a la perfección. Era venganza con guante blanco.

Pero para su sorpresa aún no encontraba a ningún Gryffindor. Llevaba semanas obsesionado con encontrar uno y bajarle 100 puntos si era necesario. Los odiaba, los aborrecía, le daban asco. Y no es que fuera su culpa sino que así fue educado, desde mucho tiempo atrás habían sido casas enemigas, por lo tanto debían ser mejores que ellos. Guerra eterna.

Seguía caminando por los pasillos, el castillo se veía tétrico, pero a el por el contrario lo prefería así. Amaba el silencio, la quietud de las cosas, escuchar solo sus pasos, de vez en cuando, si ponía la atención debida, lograba escuchar los pausados latidos de su corazón. Lo hacían sentir vivo tras esa piel blanquecina, casi mortífera. Lo único que denotaba que era un ser humano como todos los demás. Siempre que los escuchaba se detenía, cavilaba un poco sobre lo que él era, en que se había convertido, y lo poderoso que podría llegar a ser. No, el no era un humano cualquiera, el era un ser superior, no podía darse el lujo de quedarse parado y dejar que el tiempo se le fuera escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Sin embargo algo dentro de él, le hacía detenerse cada vez que lograba escucharlos distantes, casi muertos.

Se hallaba parado frente a un ventanal, otra vez escuchando esos incesantes latidos, casi evitando respirar para no dejarlos de escuchar. Sus sentidos alerta, sus ojos centellantes, sus oídos…sus oídos escucharon algo. Su nariz, su nariz percibe un elegante olor. Se voltea sobresaltado, reprendiéndose por no haber estado del todo alerta. Alguien acababa de pasar detrás de él y no se había percatado por andar escuchando algo estúpido.

Una nueva presa estaba en camino, un alumno, tal vez de Gryffindor, sería un chico con suerte si lo fuera. Su mente maquinaba los puntos que podría quitarle, tal vez algún pequeño hechizo, para que no le quedaran ganas de desafiarlo de nuevo. Caminaba con cautela, no quería espantarlo, pobre chico podría darle un infarto. Ha!. Ya se veía en el Profeta. **Prefecto mata a alumno de un susto. **

Seguía caminando con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Imaginaba las torturas que haría si se encontraba con un Gryffindor. Ese olor, se intensificaba a manera que él se acercaba a un salón vacio.

¿Rosas? No. ¿Jazmín? No. ¿Chocolate? Tal vez. ¿Vainilla? Por supuesto. Había identificado el olor, vainilla. No olvidaba ese olor, recordaba ese lapso de su vida, donde su madre y el pasaban veranos en su casa de campo. Alejados de todo, alejados del mundo mágico, alejados de la vida Malfoy. Había conocido una niña, una muggle por supuesto, olía a vainilla, su cabello castaño despedía ese olor mientras caminaba, él supuso que vendía algo, su cesta venia llena de frutillas de vivos colores rojos. Cerezas. Se le antojo una, o tal vez quererla tener más cerca. Corrió por dentro de la verja, su madre no le permitía salir, no le permitía mezclarse con esa gente. Se detuvo en el término de esta, se sentó y la observo mientras ella caminaba canturreando una canción. La chica lo vio, se paralizo un momento, acto seguido le sonrió y se acerco a él. La reja los separaba. La pequeña le extendió una cereza el estiro su brazo y la tomo. La mordió, no sabía si lo exquisito era la cereza o el olor de la pequeña. No quería averiguarlo, solo quedarse así. Todo se nublo, alguien lo jalo del brazo con brusquedad. Su padre había llegado, lo llevo a rastras a la campiña. Ahí supo de mala manera, con golpes y gritos que nunca, se debía mezclar con un muggle, ni con hijos brujos de personas muggles, llamados por su padre "sangre sucia".

Volvió a su realidad. Ahora odiaba ese olor tan penetrante. Lo había recordado y con ello el protocolo Malfoy volvió. Puso cara de asco. Sonrisa de lado. Continúo caminando hacia el salón. Se detuvo frente a la puerta que estaba abierta, típico de un alumno inexperto. El olor. Ahora con el salón inundado de ese aroma, sus sentidos se llenaban de aquel olor. Tan penetrante, tan sutil, tan elegante._ Mierda, concéntrate. _Pensó.Dio un paso adelante y se escurrió dentro del salón. En las sombras el no se divisaba.

-Mierda, Hermione, donde los pudiste haber dejado- escucho a la chica maldecir por lo bajo, casi un susurro.

Una Gryffindor, y no cualquiera, una que pertenecía al trío dorado. Hermione Granger la "sangre sucia". Este era el mejor día de la semana. Quizá del mes. La odiaba, por lo tanto como buen Malfoy, unas cuantas torturas no le vendrían mal. Claro luego usaría _Obliviate_ para que ella olvidara lo sucedido. Le encantaba el hecho de que la chica se viera con moretones si saber porque. Coartada lograda en menos de dos minutos. En un segundo la había agarrado por atrás, de la cintura con un brazo. En su cuello estaba empuñada la varita de él. La había dejado sin aliento, sin tiempo de sacar su varita para defenderse. Ahora Hermione Granger estaba a su merced.

-¿Que tenemos aquí? La sangre sucia Granger, ha decidido corromper las reglas- siseo saboreando cada palabra.

-Suéltame, Malfoy- ordeno ella, aunque con un dejo de suplica en su voz.

-Pídeme piedad, compasión, humíllate, y tal vez te torture menos de lo que tenía planeado- dijo el rubio que se vio sorprendido por su reacción. Cuando diría eso, lo que él quería era destrozarla, y torturarla, no le importaba si pedía piedad. Pero creo que cambio de opinión.

Maldito olor, ¿Por qué su cabello olía así? ¿Por qué cada poro de ella emanaba ese dulce olor? ¿Por qué cada vez que ella se removía incomoda en sus brazos, despedía ese olor? ¿Por qué no la soltaba y la torturaba? ¿Por qué hundía su nariz en su enmarañado cabello? ¿Por qué su cintura es tan pequeña? ¿Por qué su cuerpo se sentía tan cálido y frágil bajo el suyo? ¿Por qué ella había dejado de poner resistencia? ¿Por qué no podía concentrarse? Maldito olor.

Ella había dejado de poner resistencia, porque en algún momento había bajado la varita, por que en algún momento ella sintió que dejaba de apretarla, porque sin verlo supo que el tenia un debate mental. Sin embargo ella, no quiso soltarse, sin embargo se quedo quieta. No corrió, fácilmente pudo sacar la varita, pero no lo hizo. Extrañamente se sintió protegida y ya no tan frágil en sus brazos. Sintió cuando el hundió la nariz en su cabello. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Bajo la mirada para ver que el la tenia aprisionada con su brazo. Lo sintió cálido. Quiso tocarlo con su mano, pero si se movía tal vez el reaccionaría del letargo. No supo porque, pero dejo que el siguiera conociéndola por medio de su olor.

Por su parte, ella percibía el olor de él. A menta, fresca y dulce a la vez. Se le asemejaba a esos chocolates que su madre le había regalado. El aroma era tan placentero que prefería olerlos a comerlos. Los guardo por largos años y estos aunque el chocolate ya sería incomible, el olor seguía ahí, tan presente. Tan presente como ahora. Que podía oler a Draco Malfoy, quien pensaría que una persona como él, oliera de esa manera. Cautivante olor.

La imagen que se veía era exquisita, deliciosa. Ambos parados frente a un salón vacio, en casi completa oscuridad a excepción de los rayos de luna que se trasminaban por los ventanales. No querían romper la armonía que existía en ese lugar. Algo les había pasado, ese olor que buscaban en alguna cosa, se había convertido en alguien. El salón impregnado del olor mezclado de menta y vainilla los intoxicaba invitándolos a mezclarse también. Sin saberlo Hermione se giro con cautela, quedando frente a él, tenía la necesidad de ver su cara. Mercurio y avellana chocaron. Nadie dijo nada, varitas, más que olvidadas. Respiraciones encontradas. Labios desesperados por volverse uno.

Mirada seductora. Mejillas sonrosadas. Abrazo más profundo para apegarla más a él. Manos alrededor del cuello. Unos centímetros de agache. Pararse de puntillas. Menta. Vainilla. **Colisión**.

Ya no existía el tiempo, ya no entraba ahí la lógica ni la razón. Menos sentido común. Enemistades esfumadas. Besos mezclados. Vainilla volviéndose olor amigo de la Menta. Tortura planeada, adiós.

¿Mañana? Al diablo mañana. Quizás no habría mañana.

"_Obliviate"_

0-x-0

Espero les guste. Un Review tal vez? Gracias por leer.


End file.
